


idiot

by djhquiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on Phils video, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff
Summary: Aftermath of Phils recent video
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	idiot

*

“Dan come here!” Phil shouted. 

He was currently finishing up with filming his video and wanted to show Dan the items he bought. 

Dan deep down was always curious what crazy shit Phil would buy from these random websites. He was particularly eager to see these items because they’ve been sitting unwrapped in their flat for the past three months. 

Phil wanted to show Dan the Nicholas Cage pillow and the baguette cushion in particular. 

“What?” Dan said. 

He was standing in the door way staring at Phil, only wearing his navy boxers. He hair was also damp so Phil can only assume he just came from a shower. 

Phil is not gonna tell Dan he’s offended he didn’t receive an invite. 

“Come here I want to show you the things I bought from wish” 

“Phil I’ve told you to stop buying those stupid things, you’re literally just wasting your money on actual crap” 

“You’re just jealous I didn’t buy you a pair of Nicholas Cage pants” 

Dan just rolls his eyes and moves forward so he’s standing in front of Phil. 

“Like looks at this! What even is this? Phil!” Dan shouts. 

Phil just laughs as Dan picks up the burrito blanket. 

“We can roleplay! You can be the burrito and i’ll be- this baguette” Phil said as he reached behind him to pick up the giant baguette pillow. 

Dan just looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s officially the worst thing you’ve said Phil”

“Look at this” Phil said picking up the pillow. 

“Move your hand across the sequins it reveals a picture” 

Dan took the pillow from Phils hand and moved his hand across in different directions.

His laugh echoed through the room as the face of Nicholas Cage came into view. 

“You have an obsession” 

Phil looked up at Dan where he was standing under the light and couldn’t help but notice his tanned skin.   
The freckles over his torso from the little vitamin D he had gotten in the past few days from sitting on their balcony. 

He was admiring the view before Dan snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“Oi! My eyes are up here” Dan said smiling down at him. 

“Sorry but my fit boyfriend is standing in front of me and I can’t help myself” 

Dan simply just laughed as Phil reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him down so he was sitting on his lap. 

He placed his hand on Dans thigh and started stroking up and down. Dan hooked his right arm around Phil and stroked the nape of his hair. 

He started moving his fingers through Phils hair and eventually he got to the top of his head. 

As he moved his hand to stroke back his quiff, he was quick to pull away when Phil winced in pain. 

“I forgot to tell you, when I was setting up I bent down to fix the wires so I wouldn’t trip but when I cam up I smacked my head on the corner of the cabinet” Phil told him. 

Dan hissed as he asked, “silly question, are you okay?” 

“I mean i’m not going to lie, it feels like it’s throbbing but-” he started to say when Dan cut him off. 

“Do you want some water? Maybe some tablets will help or maybe-“ 

Dan was rambling, clearly worrying about Phil and he was about to get up but Phil stopped him with a firm hand on his leg telling him he was fine. 

He settled back onto Phils lap without an argument but his face of worry never left. Dan pulled him in for an awkward hug from the position they were in. 

Phils face was buried in the crook of Dans neck and he smelled of strawberries, which is possibly one of the best smells ever. He is now so thankful he decided to buy a new body wash that Dan had clearly stolen from Phil, he’ll let it slide considering the position they’re in now. 

His mouth wondered around his neck, leving small kisses everywhere and occasionally sucking on one spot. 

He started moving his tongue to lick over his neck which earned him a small moan. Dan was now gripping Phils neck, tight enough to tell Phil it felt good but not enough that he hurt him. 

Phil smirked to himself, he really was like putty in his hands. 

Phil started to kiss around his throat and bite down ever so slightly, to not make an obvious mark but it showed up red on his neck. 

Dan let out a moan as Phil started to move his hand up his thigh, hooking his index finger in the waistband of his boxers. 

He didn’t know where to put his hands, he was just lost in the feeling of Phils mouth on him he couldn’t think. 

*

After a few minutes he pulled back from Dans neck and admired Dans now slightly marked up neck. 

“I can see someone’s feeling better” Dan said looking down at Phil from the slight height leverage had on Phils lap.

Phil could now see the freckles that formed on Dans face as well and just started thinking how beautiful he is. He had on or two above his left eyebrow and the other few were scattered around on his cheeks. He removed his hand from Dans underwear and held onto the side of his face. 

Dan leaned into the touch and couldn’t resist from smiling. 

Phil looked back at him and returned the smile. 

They really were both saps but they couldn’t help it.

Dan was the one to lean down and place a kiss on his lips which Phil happily returned. 

They shared on or two pecks before Phil tried to usher Dan off his leg because it was starting to get numb. 

He stood up and Phil followed. 

Dan looked down and saw a box on the floor picking it up. 

“What’s this? Is it something else you bought from Wish?” he asked. 

Phil was about to answer when he realised what box he was holding and had to hold back a laugh. Before he could say anything else Dan had opened the box and the spider jumped out causing Dan to scream and literally throw the box across the room. 

Phil let out a loud laugh and couldn’t help but flinch when Dan raised his hand at him and smacked him on his upper arm. 

“You fucking idiot” Dan said. 

He was trying to be mad at Phil but couldn’t help but giggle at what just happened. Phil moved to stand in front of Dan and circled his arms around his waist. 

“I’m sorry bub but you have to admit that was funny”

Dan just rolled his eyes but also began to smile. 

“It was but fuck me Phil!” he laughed. 

“Maybe later” Phil responded, smirking at his own response and totally accepting Dans finger jabbing at his ribs. 

Dan just sighed and rested his head against Phils shoulder. 

“To be fair you kind of deserved it” Phil said. 

Dan lifted his head and looked at Phil expecting a good answer from this. 

“You had a shower without inviting me” Phil said bluntly. 

“Phil you literally told me you were filming!” 

“Whatever, come on. We can take a nap and maybe i’ll give you a reason to take another shower later but with me” Phil said. 

Dan couldn’t help but snort at his response but certainly didn’t disagree with him as he was lead towards their bedroom by Phil. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am I hope you like it!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr - djhquiff
> 
> :)


End file.
